wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gym Leaders
A Gym Leader is the highest ranking member of a Pokémon Gym; his or her main job as a Gym Leader is to test trainers and their Pokémon so that they are strong enough to compete against the Elite Four and the Pokémon League. If a trainer defeats a Gym Leader in battle, then the trainer earns that Gym's Badge. Known Gym Leaders Kanto Former Gym Leaders *'Pewter City': Brock - Rock-types *'Cerulean City': Misty - Water-types *'Vermilion City': Lt. Surge - Electric-types *'Celadon City': Erika - Grass-types *'Fuchsia City': Koga - Poison-types *'Saffron City': Sabrina - Psychic-types *'Cinnabar Island': Blaine - Fire-types *'Viridian City': Giovanni - Ground-types Elite Four *Lorelei - Ice-types *Bruno - Fighting-types *Agatha - Ghost-types *Lance - Dragon-types *Green - Balanced Current Gym Leaders *'Pewter City': Cornelia - Sunlight *'Cerulean City': Dally - Downpour *'Vermilion City': Meller - Boosting Sweepers *'Celadon City': Kichirou - Hax/Luck *'Fuchsia City': Megumi - Status *'Saffron City': Emily - Hail *'Cinnabar Island': Linda - Sandstorm *'Viridian City': Green - Balanced Elite Four Note: Johto and Kanto, W4B canon, have different sets of Elite Four you have to pass through. If you are from Johto, you will not face these four. *Rose - Ubers Stall *Bruno - Fighting-types *Pathy - Ubers Sunlight *Lance - Ubers Boosting Sweepers *Red - Ubers Balanced Johto Gym Leaders *'Violet City': Falkner - Flying-types *'Azalea Town': Bugsy - Bug-types *'Goldenrod City': Whitney - Normal-types *'Ecruteak City': Morty - Ghost-types *'Cianwood City': Chuck - Fighting-types *'Olivine City': Jasmine - Steel-types *'Mahogany Town': Pryce - Ice-types *'Blackthorn City': Clair - Dragon-types Elite Four Former *Will - Psychic-types *Koga - Status *Bruno - Fighting-types *Karen - Dark-types *Lance - Dragon-types Current Note: Johto and Kanto, W4B canon, have different sets of Elite Four you have to pass through. If you are from Johto, you will not face these four. *Redcap - Ubers Offense *Lizzy - Ubers Downpour *Youta - Ubers Sandstorm *Fortuna - Ubers Hax/Luck *Red - Ubers Balanced Hoenn Gym Leaders *'Rustboro City': Roxanne - Rock-types *'Dewford Town': Brawly - Fighting-types *'Mauville City': Wattson - Electric-types *'Lavaridge Town': Flannery - Fire-types *'Petalburg City': Norman - Normal-types *'Fortree City': Winona - Flying-types *'Mossdeep City': Tate & Liza - Psychic-types *'Sootopolis City': Juan - Water-types Elite Four *Sidney - Ubers Hax/Luck *Phoebe - Ubers Stall *Glacia - Ubers Hail *Drake - Ubers Boosting Sweepers *Wallace - Ubers Downpour Other Notable Trainers *Steven (Pokemon) - Ubers Balanced Sinnoh Gym Leaders *'Oreburgh City': Roark - Rock-types / Sandstorm *'Eterna City': Gardenia - Grass-types / Sunlight *'Hearthome City': Fantina - Ghost-types *'Veilstone City': Maylene - Fighting-types *'Pastoria City': Crasher Wake - Water-types *'Canalave City': Byron - Steel-types *'Snowpoint City': Candice - Ice-types *'Sunyshore City': Volkner - Electric-types Elite Four *Aaron - Ubers Hax/Luck *Bertha - Ubers Sandstorm *Flint - Ubers Sunlight *Lucian - Ubers Balanced *Cynthia (former Champion) - Ubers Balanced *Clarice (current Champion) - Ubers Balanced Unova Gym Leaders *'Striaton City': Chili, Cilan, & Cress - Fire-, Grass-, or Water-types *'Nacrene City': Lenora - Normal-types *'Castelia City': Burgh - Bug-types *'Nimbasa City': Elesa - Electric-types *'Driftveil City': Clay - Ground-types / Sandstorm *'Mistralton City': Skyla - Flying-types *'Icirrus City': Brycen - Ice-types *'Opelucid City': Drayden - Ubers Dragon-types Elite Four Former *Shauntal - Ubers Balanced *Grimsley - Ubers Boosting Sweepers *Caitlin - Ubers Stall *Marshal - Ubers Offense *Alder - Ubers Balanced Current *Desiree - Ubers Sandstorm *Raimund - Ubers Downpour *Haley - Ubers Hail *Sutton - Ubers Sunlight *Iris - Ubers Balanced